


Boo

by KFawkes



Series: Chaos Bleeds [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotics, F/F, Mass Effect 2, Minor Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: A prompt sent to me on Tumblr! Using this as a tine over while I finish up Tipping Point CH 13 :DPretty short and cute about Jack and Tali, using the prompt "Don't do that again. You scared me the last time."Thanks for reading! :D





	Boo

Tali had been wandering the Normandy aimlessly searching for something to do. She was bored. Really bored. She couldn’t exactly help it though. Not that living onboard a Cerberus vessel with her recently dead commander wasn’t really entertaining, but she was used to the playful life she had before. She had spent the last few months leading a team on Haestrom while they investigated the geth. Learning that living with that many males was bound to erupt a playful nature in her, she started to have fun with it. Even with most of her team gone, she did her best to keep their playful spirit alive. 

Not only that, but she had become close friends with everyone on the new Normandy. She couldn’t help but play with them a little. Just some simple harmless fun… Her favorite pass time was to scare them. Call it mean, call it what you will… But she didn’t mean anything by it. It was just fun for her. Blame it on her father, he’s the one that showed her so many human vids. Lucky for her and her new hobby, she was small enough to hide just about anywhere. And you can bet that she did. Tali would take her sweet time waiting until the best possible moment to jump out and frighten her next victim. She loved how high Garrus would jump, or the gasp she got from Dr. Chakwas. There was no one she loved scaring more then Jack though. There was something so satisfying about hearing such a badass biotic bosh’tet scream like a little girl… 

Okay, maybe she needed to find some other hobbies to keep her busy, but after everything going on around them paired with their impending death… She could do with a little distraction, and the high pitched yelp she managed to squeeze from Jack was just enough to keep her occupied. At least for now. 

Tonight would be no different, she had already been down in Engineering working on a repair. So why not have a little fun while she was there, right? Tucking herself behind a crate when she heard Jack’s voice, she suppressed a soft giggle. Okay maybe she shouldn’t have had that Turian Brandy before coming down here to work on high tech, starship machinery… But what’s done is done, and there was no use worrying about that now. Here she was ready to pop out to scare the piss out her unsuspecting friend.

“You can’t do this Jack, you can’t do that, Jack. Blah, blah, blah, I’m a Cerberus cheerleader and I haven’t been fucked in at least 5 years because I’m too annoying and bitchy that even my perfect face and ass aren’t enough distraction.” Jack had been mocking an Australian accent as she descended the stairs to the lower engineering deck. 

Tali put a light hand over her voice box covering the noises that escape as she close her mouth silencing herself fully. She held back a giggle as she eavesdropped on Jack readying her next move. Slowly she heard Jack’s loud familiar footsteps nearing the base of the stairway and she was almost ready…

5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

“Boo!” Tali screamed as she launched herself from behind her crate inches from Jacks face. In just about every vid she’d seen, she would hear the word shouted. She may not have really know what it mean, but she did know that it seemed to work every time.

Tali watched admiringly as Jack jumped back releasing that ever so beautiful high pitched shriek of fear; letting Tali know she once again succeeded at scaring the piss out of the terrifying Subject Zero. Only this time, as quickly as she jumped and screamed, Tali also noticed something else… Jack reacted quickly pulling a fist back and unloading it into Tali’s face mask, letting out a loud clash sending her backwards stumbling off balance.

At the same time both the girls grabbed their respective injuries in pain. Not so much ‘pain’ in Tali’s case, but more like she was recovering from her head being shaken about her mask. Not only that, but it’s been awhile since someone punched her, so the shock alone was enough to send her stumbling. Well, if not for the fist already having done that. 

“Ah, what the fuck, Tali! I told you 20 goddamn times I was gonna hit you one of these days.” Jack’s voice was full of sass and a little bit of pain as she rubbed her knuckles with a free hand moving past Tali towards her bed. “What the hell is that thing made of anyway? Shit hurts.” 

“I can’t believe you actually hit me… I mean… I couldn’t actually feel it. But you really hit me. And right in the mask of all places.” Tali was laughing as she spoke crossing her arms after nudging Jack playfully following her pace. 

“Yeah, you’re lucky I didn’t bust your fancy little suit. Don’t do that again. You scared me the last time, missy” Jack spoke seriously but Tali had known her well enough to see that she was holding back a laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard this all before the last time I made you scream like a little girl. But maybe you’re right… I really can’t afford a new suit right now.” Gesturing towards herself, she realized how long she had it. Maybe she could use a new one actually… “So… What was that last part about Miranda… Something about a perfect face and ass? Anything you care to share, Jack?”

“You. Out. Now. Before I do break that cute little face mask of yours.” Jack pursed her lips pointing towards Tali’s suit. After a moment she let a small smile slip her lips.

“Awe, Jack. You think I’m cute? But what will Miranda say?”


End file.
